War of the Rider Equips
by Kamen Rider Lynx
Summary: Sage and Arca have wound up in the Multiverse where the Kamen Rider Equips exist. Now, with Sage on one side and Arca on the other, the Rider Equips, both Dark and Light, will have themselves tested as the war of all wars begins to destroy the Earth.


War of the Rider Equips

XXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and KRDK belongs to Adness Entertainment. Kamen Rider Lynx's characters are her own, and the same applies to Kamen Rider Raika.

KR Raika: Hello, Kamen Rider Raika here!

Before we begin, let me tell you this is a crossover with Kamen Rider Lynx's _Mirror Trilogy_ fanfics that she's working on right now, and my KR fanfic, _Kamen Rider:_ _Sage & Arca_. I first had this idea after becoming a member and I started to write about it. Then, I discussed it with Lynx and she said it was alright, if she beta-read my chapters, which I agreed to. Originally it was suppose to be a part of _Sage & Arca_, but I decided it would be better if it was its own separate story.

I did plan to post it on my profile, but after having some personal trouble, I thought that Lynx should post it on her profile. I asked her about it, and she said it was alright with her. And that's basically how this came to be.

Now with that out of the way, lets get to chapter 1 of War of the Rider Equips!

PS: It's suppose to take place after chapter 5 of _Kamen Rider: Sage & Arca_, so read that story up to chapter 5 before reading this fic!

Summary: When a rift suddenly takes Arca to the World of the Rider Equips, Sage must once again stop Arca before he does anything stupid again. However, this more serious than either one thinks. Collab of Kamen Rider Lynx and Kamen Rider Raika.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

_Greetings. My name is Sage. I represent the conscious of a seventeen-year-old teenager who shall only be called "the kid" (don't ask why, trust me). I represent order and peace in kid's mind. I also make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I try to keep things under control and it's all well... that is until Arca starts to mess around a bit._

_Arca is the unconscious of the kid. He's pretty much the opposite of me. I try to keep this in order, while he likes to cause a little chaos. I try to fix things, he ruins them. I would go on, but I think you get the gist of it._

_Why am I saying all of this? Well, recently Arca and I decided to team up when rifts started appearing the kid's head. It was all fine, until now, when Arca did something really stupid. So stupid, in fact one would call it ludicrous. What is it? Well, he almost got all the Multiverses destroyed. It's a very long story..._

XXXXXXXXXX

At first, I was minding my own business, relaxing in the kid's mind. I was taking a stroll in the kid's mind and everything seemed to be going fine. That was until I saw a dimensional rift appear before me. Out of it came Lock and Arch in their human forms. Whenever they came, it meant Arca was doing something stupid again.

I stopped walking and looked at Arch and Lock. "What is it this time?" I asked them, crossing my arms. "Is it Arca again?"

"Who else would it be?" Arch rhetorically asked.

I could only sigh. "What happened?"

Lock answered that. "Some hours ago, we detected some weird distortions going on in the kid's head. About an hour later, Arca called us, saying that he was in another universe. However, it wasn't any of the stories the boy wrote."

I raised an eyebrow at that. This one wasn't one of the stories the kid wrote? How could that be possible? I decided to let them continue. "We told him to get out of there as soon as possible, but we think he didn't have communicator with him," Arch stepped in. "We think he might do something stupid."

I sighed once more. '_Typical_,' I thought before I asked Lock. "Where is he?"

"In Lynx's story," Lock stated.

I recognized that name. Lynx (full name's Kamen Rider Lynx) was a writer on . There was a specific trilogy of fanfics that Lynx wrote: The Mirror Trilogy. It was a fanfic sequel to the Kamen Rider Dragon Knight show that had new types of Riders called Kamen Rider Equips, who transformed through the use of gauntlets that were powered by special gems. There were two groups, the Light and Dark Riders. Like the Riders in the Dragon Knight show, the Rider Equips had their own Advent Beast as well as Survive Cards(which Lynx hasn't shown yet, for some reason). The twists and action of the story was quite interesting, I'll admit. In fact, the kid took an interest to her stories and the two actually became good friends.

'_But what could have the kid done to..._' I began, but then it hit me as my eyes widened in realization.

Since I wore a helmet, Lock and Arch couldn't tell. "What is it?" Lock asked.

I looked over to Arch and Lock. "Send me to that universe right now!" I shouted.

They were taken aback by this. Arch asked, "But what is it for?"

"Don't argue!" I shouted before I turned to Lock. "DO IT!"

Lock nodded in response as he summoned a rift with a wave of his hand. As I walked towards the rift, Arch called out, "Wait! You need to know-" but I cut him off again before he could finish.

"Tell me when I get there!" I said, not looking back.

With that, I entered the rift. I swear when I see Arca, I will tear that idiot to shreds!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

I walked through the outskirts of the territory of the Dark Riders. The entire area was nothing but a barren wasteland! It was just rocks, sand, and the hot sun. Fortunately for me, I don't have to worry about heat since I don't have a typical corporeal form.

Now, you might be wondering what I am doing here. Well, to be honest, I'm here by accident... seriously I am! I didn't come to cause any chaos or destruction like I usually would, but seeing how the situation is now, I'm kind of tempted to do so-wait! I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, let's just start from the beginning shall we...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_Okay, it all seemed to be a normal day... when I say "normal" I mean boring. As usual there was nothing to do. I was just in the kid's mind, minding my own business... which was pretty much just walking around, waiting for something to happen._

_I just got back from another mission. It was... exciting I guess. Not something I expected. I was expecting to fight some organization, instead it was just some idiotic monster who wanted to take over the world by freezing everyone. Why can't anyone think up of anything original?_

_Anyway, I waited inside the kid's head for Lock to give me another job. I was anxious because the previous missions were actually great. I got to fight organizations who tried to control one universe by first causing a post-apocalyptic world, then pretend to be the savior of the planet. Unfortunately, that was the last interesting thing to happen before I started to end up with boring assignments._

_I'm getting carried away! The point is that I'm bored! I need something to do! '_Man I wish something interesting would happen!_' I sighed. '_I don't care what it is. Just something!_'_

_It seems I got my wish as a rift suddenly appeared out of nowhere and swept me over. I've heard of 'be careful of what you wish for,' but this was ridiculous!_

_Where ever the rift took me, I had no idea. I found myself in what appeared to be a large empty barren waste land instead of the kid's mind. I noticed dust flying in the wind in front of my faceplate. '_Where am I?_'_

_I began to walk around to see where I was. At first I began just walking straight, having no idea where I was going. But I stopped at the sound of... shooting? It was faint, but that's what it sounded like. I continued to walk until I reach at what seemed to be a cliff. As I got closer the sound was louder and I was right about shooting for I could hear both blaster bolts being fired. I looked down to see what the source was._

_My eyes widened at the sight of two forces were colliding against one another. One force made up of hundreds of monsters that seemed somewhat familiar. They looked like something from one of the Kamen Rider shows the kid watched. The other force was made up by humans lead by... Riders!_

_Yes, Riders were leading an army of humans against monsters. For some strange reason, the Riders were fighting alongside some beasts. There was a lynx, a griffin, a wolf, a peryton (combination of a stag and deer), three-headed hell hound, and a beast that looked like to be a mix of an eagle and a wolf. Each Rider seemed to be based off the beasts that they fought with._

_Both armies were trying to throw everything they had at each other. Explosions ran across the battlefield as the human fired blaster bolts at the monsters. Here's the sum up of my feelings at the sight of this: '_HOLY F*** ON A F***ING SANDWICH!_'_

_The battle raged on for what felt like an eternity, but it was only half an hour. I watched with awe as I saw the Riders leading their army to victory. Despite the fact that they were outnumbered, the humans and their Riders overcame the monsters. I saw the monsters' army flee in fright as they saw their own numbers dwindle. To me it was just awesome! Massive carnage and destruction! Then again, I am the representation of chaotic imagination, so I would enjoy this._

_The humans and the Riders were cheering at their victory. Once they had their temporary celebration, they immediately tended to their dead and wounded. Once they were gone, I decided to go down and see what I could find._

_I was half way down the canyon when I heard the sound of boots meeting rock and sand. I was very faint but I could hear it. I immediately hid behind a large rock that was conveniently placed next to me and waited as I could hear towards the source of it, the sound became more clear. I took a small peak to see who it was._

_The source of the was apparently coming from a man wearing what seemed to be a black trench coat that covered his entire body. I couldn't see his head for it was covered by the coat's large collar, but I could see him wearing sunglasses. He walked down the floor of canyon, inspecting remnants of the army of monsters._

_Then a ringing came from the man's jacket, which was obviously coming from a cell phone. The man reached into his jacket pocket and took out a navy blue cell phone. He put it to his ear and answered, "I'm here."_

_I used enhanced hearing to hear the other end of the cell phone. "_What's the status of our monsters?_" a female voice came through._

_"From what I've seen, only a quarter of them are left," the man reported. "I'll stick around for a while, see what I can find. Then, I'll head back to base to give a full report."_

_"_You better, James._"_

_James? I knew that name seemed familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint where I heard it from. "I'm heading back to base right now," the man, now known as James, said._

_"_Make sure you don't have any Light Riders following you_," the female voice ordered._

_'_Light Riders?_' I repeated. It then hit me. I remember now! '_I'm in the Rider Equips Universe!_'_

_The Rider Equips were a type of Riders, who transformed through the use of gauntlets that were powered by special gems. Like the Ventaran Riders (the Riders in the Dragon Knight show), these Rider Equips were partnered up with their own Advent Beast. But I was more concerned as to why I was in this universe. The kid had no relation to this story whatsoever (at least I think so)!_

_I decided to figure it out later as I paid more attention to James. "Understood," James said before he dropped the cell phone and crushed it with his foot, destroying it completely. Why he did that, I have no idea._

_I watched James, walking closely towards the battlefield. I was assuming he was the commanding officer in charge of this army here, since he was the only human that didn't leave the battle field and was reporting about the conditions of the army of monsters. Whoever his superior was, it didn't sound like she was pleased one bit._

_It was then I began to remember more about this universe. There were twelve gauntlets total, six of them light, the other six dark. Therefore, six Light Riders and six Dark Riders. The Light Riders were led by Kit, the old user of the Dragon Deck, and Lyra Shanton. I remember those two had some sort of connection, but I couldn't remember what exactly. As for the Dark Riders, they were led by the former Strike, James, and Alexis, James' cousin (Personally, I think Alexis is the real leader, since she makes all of their plans)._

_What's the difference, you ask? Well, the Light Riders want to protect the world, while the Dark Riders want to destroy it. The Dark Riders were more equipped and resourceful than the Light Riders, despite the two were equally matched-_

_That was when it hit me. I needed to know more about this universe. There was one way to achieve this goal. I jumped down from where I was and landed my two feet onto the battlefield with a loud thud. It, as expected, attracted James attention as he turned around to look at me. I could tell his face was filled with shock at the sight of another Rider who wasn't a Rider Equip. "Who are you!" James demanded as he took a stance. "Are you with the Light Riders!"_

_"Actually, I'm a free agent," I casually stated. "I'm not here to fight."_

_"Than what are you here for?" he questioned, still holding his stance._

_I grinned. "I'm here to make deal with you."_

(Flashback ends)

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Raika: That's chapter 1 for you folks! Please leave a review to state your thoughts about this chapter, and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _constructive_.

Like I said, this story here is a crossover with Lynx's Kamen Rider fanfic trilogy she's working on now. Now, I personally enjoy it! I think it has good action, good story, and twists and turns! In fact, it was what encouraged me to join this site-no lie!

But anyway, the next two chapters will be written by me. If I don't write chapter 4 on time, Lynx can write chapter 4 from the perspective of her Riders. Thought you should know that.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX

Note from the Lynx in this:

Hey, guys. I agreed to do this with Raika some time ago, and it would be awesome if you could go and check out some of his stories after reading this. No, I'm not trying to sound like I'm nagging. I'm just making a suggestion. This story will make a bit more sense if you read _Sage and Arca_ at least. Now, I'm just going to say this and then let you all be: Raika will be writing the majority of the chapters from the way things look right now. I'll throw in one occasionally but not as much due to the fact that _Mirror's Shadow_ is taking up most of the free time I have right now. Chapters 2 and 3 will be up in the next few days, but I'm also tempted to make it a chapter a week.

Well, I'll let you guys go. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
